


What Shall We Do Now?

by ScuzBrains



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (Garak has Depression), (and some speculation on behavior and culture. I love weird lizard aliens), (kind of) Submissive Garak, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Pining, Smell (i guess? uhh yeah thats the word I guess), Speculative Cardassian Anatomy, mild canon divergence (theyre explicitly a couple), more tags to possibly be added later?, post- The Wire, run on sentences because hoo boy these lads love to talk, some body worship, two bottoms making it work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScuzBrains/pseuds/ScuzBrains
Summary: Garak and Bashir make some discoveries about themselves and each other.





	1. Empty Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to upload this as one big story, but it just kept going and going, I figured chapters would be the easier way to go! This is a tad self indulgent, I started writing this while holed up in a safe-house during Hurricane Irma, but I decided to keep going with it because honestly the world needs more Garak/Bashir porn. I tried going with my own headcanons throughout, but I couldn't help but steal some terminology from authors like Tinsnip since, wow making up alien sex words is hard. This first chapter has most, if not all of the angst, but there's some naughty stuff at the end.

It was a slow day in the shop, and sorely missing the effects of his implant, Elim Garak was eagerly looking forward to closing time so he could head back to his dim, warm quarters. He was just beginning to get lost in the relatively pleasant thought of his bed, when he heard the door open and footsteps enter. He readied himself for the possibility of a difficult customer, and turned around only to be greeted by Julian Bashir and his youthful grin.

 

"Why, my dear doctor! What a pleasant surprise! Is there something I can do for you?" He smiled, almost genuinely; something that only Bashir would notice, and pressed his hands together in a quiet, single clap. Bashir's smile showed a hint of embarrassment, as he bit his lip and started to speak.

 

"Well, it's a tad embarrassing, but I seemed to have, uhh... torn a hole in my pants. A rather large one, and well, I know I could just replicate a new pair but, uh, well, y'know I just broke this pair in, and they were really starting to feel quite comfortable!" Garak nodded as Bashir wrung his hands, letting out a nervous laugh. "I'm sure you'll probably want to know how this happened, but...well, suffice to say, Morn isn't too great at darts. It's a good thing I convinced Quark to keep a little first aid kit in the bar, and-" Garak chuckled and placed his hands on his friend's to steady them.

 

"Doctor, I assure you it's fine. Now, do you intend for me to fix those while they're still on you, or will you be displaying yourself on the way home?" Bashir easily wiggled a hand out of Garak's loose grip and lightly smacked his forehead, letting the hand drag down his face, drop and land deftly on top of Garak's.

"Oh, I knew I'd forgotten something. I meant to stop by my quarters and grab something...." the combadge pinned to his uniform chirped, and the doctor groaned and held up one finger apologetically to Garak, before taking a step back and tapping it.

 

"Bashir here." a voice on the other end replied, saying he was urgently needed in the infirmary, and his expression changed to something between a pout and a grimace. "Right, I'll be there in a minute." He tapped it again to end the transmission. "Well, looks like I'll be going back to work with a hole in my pants. Sorry, Garak, I'm sure you were busy with something before I came bursting in."

 

As he turned to leave, Garak caught sight of the hole. It was much bigger then he had expected, and was creating a very obvious window to his Starfleet issue briefs (Science blue, of course.), which sported a similar hole, letting the tailor catch a glimpse of his behind. His eyes grew wide and he silently swallowed air. He grabbed at the doctor's wrist, hoping he wouldn't notice the impulsive desperation.

 

"Ah- Doctor! That is  _ quite _ the tear you've got. Why don't you go into the changing room and put- hmm..." He narrowed his eyes, noticing a small shelf nearby. Hurriedly snatching a plain pair of dark blue slacks, he promptly pushed them into Bashir's hands. "Put these on, and leave your torn pants here. I know they're not regulation, but I'm sure Captain Sisko will understand." Bashir smiled and nearly sprinted to the changing room with a small ruckus of clothing being removed and the thud of him leaning onto the wall to steady himself. 

 

Within no time he was back out, and pressing the torn garment into Garak's hands. "Ohh, Garak you are a  _ lifesaver _ ! You know, I could kiss you if I wasn't-" he was interrupted by the chirp of his combadge. "So busy. “ he deadpanned. “I've got to run now, but really, I owe you! I'll see you tomorrow for lunch?" He asked, grinning and bounding out the door. 

 

"Oh, of course!" Garak responded just as the door closed. He shook his head and smiled, letting out a wistful sigh. He began closing the shop down, and gathered the pants to mend in his quarters. He could stay longer and fix them, but as ashamed as he was to admit it to himself, he had become quite excited from just the brief glimpse of Bashir's rear.

 

"He said he could kiss me..." he said quietly aloud to himself as he gathered materials and put them into a small bag. He shook his head as he opened the door, thinking as he turned to lock it.  _ But it was probably some human expression. Come on, Elim, he's not interested in you like that. You're an alien, an alien  _ man _ of all things. And well past your prime. _ He sighed again and walked towards his quarters.  _ And untrustworthy, you can't forget that. No, he'd never care for someone like you. He's a Starfleet officer, and you're the strange Cardassian who's every other sentence is a lie. _ His thoughts continued to hound him, as he made his way to his quarters.

 

As he neared his quarters, he passed a small Bajoran child roaming the halls. He silently smiled, and gave a wave. The child returned it, with a loud, enthusiastic “Hi, mister!”

 

Garak grinned, and was just about to speak, when a young Bajoran woman came into sight, and quickly pulled the child close to her, hurrying down the hall, shooting the Cardassian a glare as she passed. Garak puffed air from his nose, frowned, and opened the door to his quarters, basking in the warm air he'd set his climate controls to simulate.

 

His nagging thoughts, and the encounter outside his door had caused his mind to wander, but not enough that he could forget the obscured sight he’d caught of the good doctor’s behind. He set the items under his arm down on the bed, and began to disrobe, quickly taking his tunic off, then his pants, hastily folding and placing them next to the small pile. His hand brushed against the bundle made by the uniform pants and he realized there was a flash of color hiding in them. Quirking the ridge of his eyebrow, he reached in to discover his doctor friend had left his briefs in the pants. He bit his lip, and cautiously grabbed the delicate article.

 

_ Did he...intend to leave these? _ They did have a large hole, so it would make sense if he'd wanted them mended as well. But now that he was holding them, fixing the underwear was the farthest thing from Garak's mind. 

 

His hands trembled slightly as he rubbed his fingers on the fabric. They were ever so slightly damp with the sweat of a busy man, and Garak found himself unconsciously bringing the fabric up to his face.

 

_ Oh no. You can't do that. _ and yet he did. He breathed in the familiar, yet concentrated smell of Bashir and shuddered with arousal, feeling his slit contract and his hidden cock pulse.  _ Oh dear. That is hardly polite of you. But my that is quite an intoxicating smell.  _

 

Garak swallowed a breath, and slowly lowered himself to the floor, hissing as his thighs touched the cool tile.  He took a deep breath and ran his fingers over his slit, then brought the garment back up to bury his face in it, practically drinking in the musky smell of his unrequited love. A soft moan escaped him as he felt his body react. Nimble fingers entered his slit to coax his dick out. He moaned again, fingers getting slick from the precum of his slit as he began to pump himself, desperate for release. He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. 

 

He began to imagine the slender fingers of Bashir curling around him, the imagined doctor's voice encouraging him, and the intoxicating scent from the garment soon overwhelmed him. He bit his lip, and hissed as he came, legs shaking, and he began to pant.

 

_ You really are disgusting. _ He thought, defeatedly tossing the garment back on the bed, and silently moved to clean up the small puddle he'd left on the floor. He'd gotten the release he craved, but found himself dissatisfied. He wanted the real thing, he wanted to feel Bashir's body against his, he wanted to explore the human, and let himself be explored. 

 

_ Did this exile make you finally go mad? Even if he did like you in that way, do you really think you wouldn't ruin it? You're so paranoid and self-important. He thinks everything you say is a lie, and he's not far from the truth. _ With his face clearly showing sadness to the empty room, he shuffled towards his drawer to put on a pair of modest pajamas, moving the pile of cloths from his bed and climbing under his blankets. Garak then made a mental note to mend the pants in the morning.  _ And wash them. _ He fell into a sleep troubled not only by his usual paranoia, but by loneliness and shame.  _ You'll have to tell him. Yes, I'll tell him over lunch. Probably our last lunch; he won't like it. He won't like  _ you _. Right. _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Garak, don't worry, he'll be happy soon.


	2. Behind Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible with names, so get used to song titles oops. Not much in the way of NSFW content in this chapter, but the next one is where the fun really starts.

Garak sat at his and Bashir's usual table and tried his best to feign nonchalance. He looked at a PADD, not really reading any of the words in front of him, and sipped at a mug of rokossa juice. _ Everyone can tell you're nervous. I'm not, stop it. Yes you are. Even if I am, nobody notices. Right that mean they'd actually have to look at you.  _ He let out an audible sigh at his own thoughts and rubbed the ridge above his eye.

  
  


"Bad book?" Bashir said with his usual chipper zest as he sat down across from Garak with his plate. The Cardassian hid his surprise with a smile and greeted his friend.

  
  


"Ah, my dear doctor! I've fixed your pants, they're good as new, in fact, better if I might say so my self." He nervously sipped his drink and put his PADD on the table.

  
  


"Oh that's wonderful! You really saved my skin last night Garak, I don't know how to thank you." Garak kept a polite smile plastered on his face. And responded with his usual rehearsed coolness. "Really it's nothing, friends are for what?"

  
  


Bashir tried and failed to stifle a laugh at his friend's slip of the tongue. "It's 'what are friends for' Garak, but good use of an Earth phrase." He grimaced at his verbal error and puffed air out of his nose, but felt a reluctant smile grow as he listened to Bashir's laugh and looked at his smile.

  
  


"When we've finished eating you can come with me to pick them up, and ah- I have something I'd wish to discuss with you, something of a private matter..." Bashir nodded with his mouth full of food, swallowed and gave a quick "alright" before returning to his plate. Garak couldn't help but smile as he watched him, while his eating habits still irked him, he liked seeing his friend enjoy himself.

  
  


When Bashir had finished, and Garak had eaten his fill, the two of them pushed in their chairs, cleared their table, and headed over to Garak's shop, chatting all the while about a book they had read. Garak held the door for Bashir and followed him in, locking it as it closed. Bashir looked towards the stocky Cardassian with a brow cocked in confusion.

  
  


"You've locked the door?" Garak cleared his throat as his eyes darted around the room. "Yes, well, as I said, there is a... private matter I must discuss with you. " He ground his teeth and stepped slowly towards the human. _Just tell him! Get it over with, coward._ He thought for a moment on how to tell the doctor what he'd done last night. _I don't want to lose him as a friend. What does it matter? Sentiment is a weakness. I know, I know, but-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a cautious voice.

  
  


"Garak? Are you- alright? Your um, your hands are shaking." His eyes drifted to the trembling hands and Garak let out a nearly inaudible gasp, clenching his fingers into fists to steady them, and mentally berating himself over his show of weakness.

  
  


"Garak-"

  
  


"I'm fine doctor." His tone said otherwise, and Bashir moved to him, placing his hands on the tailor's to steady them. Garak moved as if he meant to pull away, but bit his lip, looked around the room as if to be sure they were alone, and allowed the soft hands to stay on his.

  
  


"Is something wrong? Did- did I say something wrong over lunch? Oh, oh! The pants, I'm sorry, that really was rude of me to-" he stopped his sentence when Garak closed his eyes and shook his head with a groan. "My dear doctor, it's nothing you've said or done, rather it's- it's something I've done."

  
  


Now it was Julian's turn to look around the room, he turned his eyes to meet Garak's and asked him in a loud whisper, "Garak, have you killed someone?" The ridges of Garak's brows shot up and he frowned. "No, I haven't." _Not recently anyways._ He shook his head again. "I'm afraid I did something I feel is worse..."

  
  


He pulled his hands from Julian's light grip, bringing one up to rub the ridge of his temple. "I- that is-" he exhaled and collected himself, trying his best to put on his stoic façade. _Why does it get increasingly harder to keep that up around him?_ "Last night, after you had left me with your cloths, I took them with me to finish the repairs from the relative comfort of my quarters."

  
  


Julian nodded and bounced on his feet. "And what, did you drop my drawers somewhere? Garak that's hardly something to get so worked up over!" He smiled at his friend, figuring the lack of his implant and stress of the station's goings on had bought his friend to the boiling point over something simple. Garak looked down, avoiding Bashir's gaze.

  
  


"That's not what happened. I- " He took a deep, slow breath, and again exhaled. "I pleasured myself. " He looked as if the statement pained him to admit. "I pleasured myself as I held your undergarments to my face. And I- thought of you being with me." Bashir looked at him, his jaw hanging open. He thought, then slowly responded.

  
  


"Is that it?" Garak was silent for a minute, then nodded.

  
  


"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, I-" he was cut off by Bashir's hand gripping his shoulder. He opened his mouth to respond, but instead frowned as Bashir began to let out a laugh, soft with a bit of a snort from him trying to keep quiet, but the laughter spilled from his lips. Garak moved to shake the hand off his arm, but Bashir only moved closer. His cheeks puffed out and shoulders raised, he placed his own hand on Bashir's shoulder with a strong grip, ready to push the slim human back.

  
  


"You don't need to rub it in, I'm embarrassed enough! Just tell me that you're disgusted with me and leave, I'll go back to my... solitary exile." He huffed and shoved against the doctor's shoulder. He wanted to cry, but he could never let anyone see that, never allow his weakness to be so clearly seen, it was bad enough a half-asleep Bashir had no doubt heard him sobbing as he went through the withdrawal that came with shutting off his implant.

  
  


"Garak! Oh my god, I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at- well, alright, I  _ am _ laughing at you, but not because I'm upset with you! I had no idea you liked me in that way, and to find out like this- well, it's almost absurd!" His laughter died down to a light chuckle, and Garak lost all the words in his head, he loosened his grip and looked into Bashir's eyes. "You know, I like you too, I've liked you since we met, but since you didn't respond-" 

  
  


He found his words, and his grip tightened again. "Didn't respond? Doctor, I couldn't have been more obvious if I tried! But since you never gave any sign of reciprocation, I-"

  
  


Another sentence was stopped short as Bashir leaned forward, placed his free hand on the side of Garak's face and kissed him. Garak's eyes went wide and he stared at his friend before letting them close as he leaned into the kiss. He pulled back when he felt a tear Well up in his eye, reaching to hastily rub his eyes with the fabric of his sleeve. Bashir's thumbs moved in circles on Garak's cheek.

  
  


"It seems like we've forgotten we come from different cultures." He said with a smile, kind and genuine. "I'm so sorry if I made you feel ignored, hell, I asked you for advice with other people! That must have been torture for you... Oh, I should have looked more into Cardassian flirting! It would've saved both of us quite a number of lonely nights."

  
  


Garak sniffled (a noise Bashir never thought he'd hear from the alien before him.) and again wiped at his eyes. "Both of us? You mean, you really don't mind that I- care for you in this way? That I'm a man?" Bashir's head tilted in confusion.

  
  


"What's that got to do with anything? You're handsome, smart, you talk with me and when I look at your face, I know you're listening. Why should it matter to me you're a man?" Garak began to slide his hand to the back of the man in front of him as he responded.

  
  


"My dear, I've no idea what it's like on Earth or in your Starfleet, but on Cardassia, it's quite frowned upon for two men to be together. You can’t exactly produce new servants of the state like that." Bashir gave Garak's cheek a kiss as he continued to rub his thumb across the small, smooth scales and angled ridges that covered it.

  
  


"Well that's not how it works here." their bodies pressed together, and Bashir began to leave small kisses along Garak's jawline, moving towards his neck as he gained confidence. "Y’know, I've got to ask, did you enjoy my briefs?" Garak's head tilted as his eyes fluttered closed, leaning himself into Bashir's mouth.

  
  


"Yes, but-" the human began to suck the ridged skin on Garak's neck, drawing a shudder from him.

  
  


"Hm?" He hummed without removing his mouth. "It- it made me- I wanted more..." Garak wove his fingers into Bashir's hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I wanted you, Julian."

  
  


He froze for a moment, he wasn't sure he could remember another time Garak had said his first name. He moved from the thick scutes which had begun to flush with shades of dark blue and purple and looked at the man in front of him. "I- I don't have to report back unless there's an emergency... if- if you want we can go to my quarters." He was sure that he could hear the Cardassian’s heart race.

  
  


"My dear doctor, are you sure?" Bashir nodded and reached for Garak's hand, twining their fingers together.

  
  


"Quite sure, I can even turn the heat up for you! That is, if you quit calling me ‘doctor’, Julian is just fine." Garak's face wore a genuine smile, and he brought their joined hands up to place a kiss on the back of Bashir's.

  
  


"You're all the warmth I'll need. Mh, but first I've got to close up shop, it'll only take a moment, shall we walk together?"

 

 

 


	3. Let's Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the fun stuff. Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I was super busy with work. My friend  @Talax  helped me with proofreading and editing and I can't thank him enough!

The pair had walked to Bashir's quarters, holding hands with both fear and confidence clear on their faces. As they entered the door, Bashir adjusted the lights and temperature to better suit his lover and they walked towards the bed.

 

"So, when you touched yourself thinking about me, what exactly was I doing to you?" Bashir crooned as he sat down and removed his shoes, then motioned for Garak to join him on the bed. Garak swallowed as he climbed onto the bed, his normally steady hands fumbling as he took his shoes off.

 

_Calm down, you'll worry him. You've got to get control of this situation._ "Now why would I bore you with something so trivial?"

 

Bashir chuckled as he reached over, playing with the neck of Garak's tunic with one hand, and rubbing his chest with the other. "I want to know though! I think it's cute that I could affect you that much without even being there." He guided his fingers down and began to tug the bottom of his top, inching it up and exploring newly exposed flesh with his eyes and hands.

 

Garak gasped at both his words and the feeling of hands on his body.

 

"Cute? You think I'm... cute?" Bashir hummed and nodded without taking his eyes off the shirt he was pulling up. "Oh that's just one word, but yes, you can be quite cute for a deadly assassin. Arms up please."

 

Garak found himself obeying, lifting his arms as his shirt was removed. In the middle of Garak's chest was a crest similar to the one on his forehead, and like said crest, it was also flushed with a pale blue. A ridge trailed from the crest down to his groin, with a cluster of small raised scales resembling a 'happy trail' visible from above the waistband of his pants. Similar small scales dotted his chest, creating a pattern Bashir wanted greatly to run his hands over. His belly had long, banded scales that were a pleasant light blue, and his sides showed thick plates like those on his neck, which looked like they covered his back as well.

 

"My god. Garak, you're gorgeous." The tailor found himself dumbfounded at the comment, and at the sincerity in the voice that said it.

 

"I- I want to believe you-"

 

"Then believe me. You look wonderful." Bashir gave his partner a smile before placing his hands on Garak's chest, feeling the bumps and contours of his scaly skin. Garak's breathing grew heavy as skilled hands traveled down his body.

 

"I want to see the rest of you. I want to touch you, just like you imagined." The doctor's hands slipped past his waistband to rub his hip. Garak leaned back, bracing himself with his hands on the mattress as Bashir kneaded at his hips and the small of his back. His head lolled back and a small, low moan escaped him, followed by a deep rumbling noise that distracted Bashir and caused him to lift his face.

 

“Garak, was that- are you purring?”

 

Garak's attention snapped to the slim human before him. “Hm? Oh! That’s a word for it I suppose, but yes, I- that is, Cardassians ‘purr’ when we find ourselves-“ he cleared his throat and looked down at the hands in his pants. “Ah, content... though, we call it rumbling.”

 

Bashir made a noise of understanding and went back to rubbing the scales under his hands. Garak’s rumble resumed and he looked towards his partner.

 

“Hm, Julian, I hope I’m not being too forward, but I’d really like to see you as well....” he moved his hands towards the zipper of Bashir’s uniform shirt, grasping the pull and looking towards him, silently asking permission.

 

“Seeing as I’ve got my hands down your pants, I’d hardly say you’re the one being forward.” He grinned as Garak slowly pulled down, and removed his hands so he could shrug off the jacket and grey undershirt. Garak starred, taking in the sight of the half-nude Human in front of him. Bashir grinned and jovially flexed, showing off his lean muscle. “Well, like what you see?”

 

Garak nodded silently and stared, moving his hands towards Bashir’s toned chest, stopping just short of touching it. “May I?”

 

Bashir nodded and grasped Garak’s hands, bringing them closer and guiding his thumbs over his nipples. “Rub right here- yes just like that. That’s _wonderful_ “ he sighed as Garak moved his thumbs in gentle circles, stimulating the raised skin. Garak delighted in the feeling of his hands against warm skin, the fine hairs of Bashir’s chest brushing his scales as he applied light pressure. The tenting in Bashir’s pants went unnoticed by Garak as he continued rubbing, until Julian broke the near silence between them by asking Garak if he could remove his pants.

 

“Oh, yes of course Julian.” Garak pulled his hands back, and expecting Bashir to rid himself of his uniform, let out a small noise of surprise as Bashir reached for the waistband of his thick, thermal pants. Bracing himself on the bed with his hands again, Garak lifted his hips, allowing the garment to slide off when Bashir tugged at them, bringing the plain, modest undergarment he wore off with them.

 

“Hm, internal eh? Haven’t seen one of these pretty things since I dated an Andorian fellow at the academy.” Garak’s crests flushed with embarrassment (a third having been uncovered by the removal of his pants) at Bashir’s comment.

 

“I’m afraid I haven’t had much experience with non-Cardassians, so it appears you’ll have the upper hand in this encounter, my dear.”

 

Bashir hummed and rubbed at Garak’s hips and belly. “That’s fine, Garak.”

 

“Elim.” Bashir paused and looked towards the Cardassian, listening to him closely. “I’d- I would appreciate you calling me by my given name if we’re going to be intimate.” Garak swallowed as Bashir moved his hands to the ridges on his shoulders.

 

“Alright, Elim.” He said softly.

 

Garak had to suppress a whimper at the sound of his name being said in a tone so sweet and understanding. Bashir leaned forward and pressed his lips to Garak’s, rubbing his scales and letting his hands wander around his back and shoulders. Absentmindedly, he reached his hands towards Bashir’s groin, searching for the fly of his pants without looking. Bashir broke the kiss with a chuckle.

 

“Found my pants again, have you? Come on, right here.” He gently guided Garak’s hands to the fly, encouraging him to tug it. As the zipper was pulled down, Bashir’s steadily hardening cock pushed its way to semi-freedom, trapped and straining against the fabric prison of his briefs. He took a sharp breath in and guided Garak’s hands once more to the tented cloth, the pair both letting out gasps as the scaled hand made contact.

 

Garak looked at Bashir then began to lower himself, laying on his stomach between Bashir’s still-clothed legs. He kept his face turned upwards to meet Bashir’s gaze, and opened his mouth to speak. “Julian, may I?”

 

Bashir nodded. “You can do whatever you want, Elim.”

 

His grey lips formed a smile, and he moved his head closer to the other man. Garak nudged Bashir's thighs further apart, then, using one arm to brace himself on the mattress and the other to steady Bashir’s leg, he pressed his face against the clothed bulge, inhaling deeply through his nose and nearly moaning from the concentration of the captivating scent.

 

Bashir’s breath hitched and he wove his fingers into Garak’s hair. “Mhn, t-too tight-“

 

Garak understood immediately and moved his hands to pull down Bashir’s pants, ducking his head out of the way when Bashir lifted his leg to slide them all the way down, leaving him in the tented underwear. He slid a finger into the waistband of the tight, blue briefs and pulled down. Bashir let out a content sigh as he was freed of the fabric. Garak could do nothing but stare.

 

Bashir was impressive indeed, he stood proudly at what Garak assumed had to have been at least 7 inches, possibly longer. It looked wonderfully thick and Garak could think of nothing he wanted more then to have it inside him.

 

Tentatively, meeting Bashir’s gaze as well as he could, Garak moved forward, and took the head of Bashir’s length in his mouth. Bashir hissed in delight and tried to wiggle out of his briefs without breaking contact.

 

Garak moved back enough so he could pull them off, then returned to the member before him. He moved a hand around Bashir’s waist and rubbed at the small of his back, swirling his tongue around the head and using his lips to play with the skin enveloping his tip, pushing it down and freeing the head. Bashir ran his fingers through Garak’s hair, murmuring words of encouragement as Garak continued to explore the mammalian body before him.

 

Garak took Bashir deeper, luxuriating in the sensations he experienced. He cautiously brought his hands to Bashir’s balls, asking permission to touch by humming around him while looking up. Bashir nodded and widened his legs for easier access. Garak delicately ran his nimble fingers over the warm, furred skin.

 

“Ohh, Elim...“ Garak had begun to bob his head and stroke the sack before him, when his rhythm was suddenly broken by Bashir leaning over and consequently slipping his cock out of the wanting mouth. “Oh! Elim! You never told me had a tail!”

 

Garak suppressed a grumble and instead angled himself for Bashir to get a closer look. _No use trying to move on from that, once something’s caught his focus, he can’t be stopped._ “I do, I assume humans generally don’t?”

 

Bashir craned his neck and spread Garak’s legs. “No, almost never.” It was rounded and short, almost reminding Bashir of a bulldog, would it not have been for the scales and small ridges covering it. He moved his hands towards it as Garak began his explanation.

 

“Mm, well, on Cardassia, it’s quite common, not everyone has one but so- ah, ahah-“ He barked out a short laugh, then clamped both hands over his mouth, hoping somehow Bashir hadn’t noticed his lapse in composure, but even without seeing him, Garak knew his eyes were alight with childlike glee.

 

“You’re ticklish!?” Garak sat up and by reflex moved to cover his tail. “Only right there! It- I mean I’m just- look it’s quite sensitive and-“ Bashir grinned and kissed the crest on Garak’s forehead, causing him to pause.

 

“Look, if you’re not comfortable with that kind of thing, I won’t touch it, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of, Elim! Really, I think it’s rather cute!”

 

Garak rolled his eyes. “Oh, there’s that word again.” He sighed and looked to Bashir. “You won’t tell anyone, will you? I do have some semblance of a reputation and I'd like to uphold it”

 

Bashir’s expression softened and he wrapped his arms around the large lizard. “Of course not, your little secret’s safe with me.” Garak gave a small smile and let himself lean into the hug, draping his arms over Bashir’s shoulders. The two began to sway as they let their hands lazily roam and their heads come together, Bashir’s smooth forehead pressed against Garak’s crest eliciting a content noise and a little rumble.

 

“Mmm. Well, since your not-so-little soldier is still at attention, what shall we do now my dear?”

 

Bashir chuckled. “I never expected someone like you to use a line so bad.” Garak smiled and held him close. “Those awful holoprograms you drag me into must be having a bad influence.” Bashir gave him a quick kiss on the lips then looked down, he was indeed hard as ever, his cock bobbing in the air and coming teasingly close to rubbing against Garak’s abdomen.

 

“I’ve got an idea, but first, I think you could use some attention-“ he gave Garak another kiss and gently lead him to recline. “Lay down darling, let me take care of you.” Garak flushed again and followed directions, laying back and bending his legs to make space for Bashir.

 

Expecting prodding fingers, Garak was surprised to feel warm breath upon the intimate location, and even more surprised to feel Bashir’s tongue lick a stripe along the length of his slit. He cried out and did all he could to keep from bucking his hips into Bashir’s face. The area was so sensitive he could even feel Bashir’s lips curl into a smile as he pressed them into the exposed flesh.

 

_My, he really has done this before, and most certainly not with a Cardassian! How strange and wonderful..._ Garak began to rumble deeper as Bashir continued his service, gasping moans escaping him when he felt flat little teeth gently nip at him. He rested a hand on Garak’s thigh, rubbing him in a soothing pattern, and reached his other hand up to grasp at Garak’s, lacing their fingers together as he used his tongue to part Garak’s seam and press deeper in.

 

Garak’s head fell back, his neck stretching and displaying as he let loose a loud, high pitched moan. He gripped Bashir’s hand tightly and fought to keep his legs from snapping shut around his head. Bashir withdrew his mouth and placed a gentle kiss at the top of Garak’s slit.

 

“What a lovely noise, mhn, and such a lovely sight.” He reached up and lifted his hand from Garak’s thigh, bringing it up to stroke his exposed neck, feeling it vibrate as he rumbled. He smiled and stared into Garak’s eyes, then returned to his waiting slit.

 

He pushed his tongue in, letting it go as far as it could, then slowly dragged it up and along the inside of Garak’s walls. Garak shuddered and writhed under Bashir’s ministrations. Little murmurs of “Julian” escaped him as the young doctor sucked and stroked the sensitive flesh, exploring with his tongue until finally he found the tapered tip of Garak’s cock. He gently probed and coaxed at it while Garak twitched and squirmed, hips moving ever so slightly up in an attempt to draw him in deeper.

 

“Ah- Julian, I’m- ah, oh.... I’m blooming-“ Bashir withdrew his mouth and looked up at Garak, keeping a hold of his hand and reassuringly stroking Garak’s thumb with his own.

 

“Blooming? Is that good, are you- oh!” Bashir lost his train of thought as he caught sight of Garak’s penis making its way from his protective sheath. “Oh, Elim! That’s what you call it, hm? How fascinating..” Garak panted and smiled as Bashir massaged his thigh and watched the alien cock free itself. “Fascinating and, oh, lovely.”

 

Garak had now fully everted, allowing Bashir to take a good look at him. His was slightly longer then Bashir’s own, but shaped very differently. He was tapered with a wide base and narrow head, small but flared. There were ridges running down the bottom of his length, small near the tip and larger as they went down, with one long, thin ridge running along the top. It was bright blue, with a slight purple tint where blood had rushed to it. Bashir looked on with wonder in his eyes.

 

“Very lovely. God, you look amazing.” He stared down between Garak’s legs and gently grasped him, running his thumb over the ridges decorating his shaft. Garak rumbled and moaned.

 

“Careful, the ridges are very sensitive.” Bashir nodded and loosened his grip, ghosting his fingertips along his shaft, causing him to writhe.

 

“I’ve got to ask Elim, were you planning on filling me with this lovely thing of yours, or....”

 

Garak breathed and looked between his legs, making his best attempt at eye contact. “Ah, well, I wouldn’t want to ruin any plans of yours...”

 

Bashir chuckled and offered his hand to Garak, pulling him up so they were sitting in front of each other. “You wouldn’t be ruining anything by telling me what you want darling, I take you you’d rather I take the top position this time?” Garak tried his best to hide how flustered he had become. He couldn’t help but think about Bashir’s phrasing.

 

_This time. He said ‘this time’. He expects more...._ “Yes, please Julian.”

 

The human smiled and leaned in for a kiss, softly pressing his lips against Garak’s. “Of course, lay on your belly, I’ll get some lube from the drawer.”

 

Garak stilled Bashir with a hand on his shoulder “I- You won’t need any... lubricant. My- Ah, Cardassians provide natural lubrication, as I’m sure you’ve noticed.”

 

Bashir pulled away and rummaged the drawer on his bedside table. “Mmhm, I noticed, but I’ve found even with partners who have that wonderful little talent, a little extra slipperiness never hurt. Ah- found it!” Garak watched Bashir as he undid the cap on the small tube. He squeezed a generous amount into his hands and rubbed them together, warming the slick gel for his partner. “Ready?”

 

Garak took a deep breath and nodded, rolling himself onto his hands and knees. “Yes, dear.” He raised his bottom above the bed, giving Bashir easier access to his slit. Bashir put a hand on Garak’s hip to hold him steady and began by slowly working his index finger into the empty space of Garak’s slit. Garak moaned and tensed up, not used to the sensation.

 

“That’s how it goes, yes? For Cardassians I mean.” Bashir asked, stilling his hand.

 

“Yes it- nnh, forgive me, I just- it’s been quite some time since I’ve... oh- done anything like this...” he began to move his hand again, teasing a second finger at the opening.

 

“Don’t worry Elim, we can take all the time you need, I want to make sure you’re comfortable.” Garak let out a whimper, unfamiliar with the feeling of being cared for like this.

 

“Julian?” He asked, turning his head, trying to look at Bashir.

 

“What is it darling?”

 

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like- may I watch you? I mean, can we do this face to face? It seems almost a crime to be intimate and not gaze upon such a lovely visage.” Regaining some confidence, he punctuated himself by grinding onto Bashir’s fingers. _That’s it Elim, take some control._

 

“Oh! That’s really a wonderful idea Elim! I don’t know why we weren’t doing that from the start.” He removed his hand and reached to help Garak flip himself over.

 

Garak looked at the man over him, his glowing smile and angelic face, he sighed wistfully. _I can’t believe it. This is really happening. Dear me he’s gorgeous._ “My dear, you’re gorgeous.” He pulled Bashir into an embrace and began to kiss his face and shoulders, accenting each kiss with a compliment. “Stunning... marvelous... lovely- oh!” A warm hand gently rubbing the base of his cock and redirected his attention once again.

 

“Mh, not to interrupt, but I’d love to figure out the secrets of your little treasure, Elim.” Garak spread his legs and leaned back.

 

“Oh! Oh of course! I must say, I’m curious to how you’ll feel compared to a Cardassian, you really are shaped quite differently.” Bashir smiled and hummed cheerfully as he gently worked his fingers into Garak’s slit, scissoring them together and apart. Garak’s cock twitched as he rumbled happily. “My dearest...”

 

Bashir withdrew his fingers to add a bit more lube, then returned them to the waiting slit, getting the gel in and around the passage and rubbing the excess on his cock.

 

“Do you think you’re ready? I can prepare you a bit more if you’d prefer!” Garak tilted his head in thought.

 

“Well- as I said, it has been... some time since I was entered like this, and you are very differently shaped...“ He nervously eyed the engorged human dick.

 

“Elim, if you don’t want to-“

 

“No I do! I just- it’s hard for me to let myself just...”

 

“let go?” Garak nodded solemnly. He took a deep breath and looked to Bashir.

 

“Just- just go slow to start, please. Your- the end of your... appendage... it’s thicker then a Cardassian’s, see?” He gestured downwards with his eyes and took his own in hand, holding it up in demonstration. “While the base is quite thick, the taper allows whoever is being entered to.... acclimate.” Bashir nodded and rubbed Garak’s belly in a calming motion.

 

“I understand. I’ll go slow; speak up if it hurts. Are you ready?” Garak hummed and nodded. Bashir gave himself a few easy strokes, coating his length in lubricant, and positioned himself, prodding at Garak’s entrance. Garak took a big breath, tensing up. “Relax, darling. It’ll hurt if you’re so tense.”

 

Garak reached for Bashir’s hand and grabbed it, lacing their fingers.

 

“It’s okay, Elim.” Bashir gave the hand a reassuring squeeze and saw the muscles in Garak’s body start to loosen up. “There we are, just like that. I’m going in now.” He pressed against the quivering flesh and entered, taking his time to ensure Garak’s comfort.

 

Garak let loose a loud moan and gripped Bashir’s hand tightly. “Oh... oh how I’ve missed this.”

 

Bashir pressed forward, content sighs escaping him as he felt himself rub the base of Garak’s cock as he entered the slit. It was warm and wet, lovingly slick and, as far as he was concerned, right now it was all his. Fighting every urge to thrust, Bashir moved slowly as promised, cheered on by the rumble and shuddering moans from his partner.

 

“God Elim, you feel wonderful.”

 

“Ah- y- you do too, my dearest-“ Garak squeezed Bashir’s hand as the human bottomed out in him, burying himself deep. Garak gasped as he felt his sensitive skin make contact with Bashir’s balls. He shuddered as he tried getting used to the size.

 

“Any pain?”

 

Garak nodded, trying his best to keep from clenching. “I’m fine, you’re just, my dearest Julian you’re so large, nh- I’ve never felt so full.” Bashir blushed and leaned to give Garak a kiss wherever he could reach (which ended up being his jaw).

 

“Elim, you flatter me.” Garak hummed, the sound entwining with his rumble.

 

“What need do I have for flattery when I’ve already got you just where I want you...” Taking advantage of his long neck, Garak bent, moving his body as little as possible to reach Bashir’s face, placing a kiss high on the bridge of his nose. This lead to Bashir giving him another kiss on the jaw. Then the chin, then the lips. He stayed there, savoring the shaky breaths Garak shared with him.

 

“Mmh, Elim, the last thing I’d want is to rush you, but I’d like to start moving if that’s alright with you, I don’t know how it is with Cardassians, but with humans-“

 

Garak couldn’t help but smile, even in the throws of passion, Bashir was as charming and strange as ever. “Yes, please. I’d like for you to move.” Bashir nodded, still holding Garak’s hand, and began to gently move in and out, the blue cock sharing the small, warm space with him rubbing against him as he did. Garak did his best to remain stoic, but couldn’t help but whimper and coo from the feeling of the alien cock inside him. _Come on now Elim, really, you’re acting like a young Gil! But, oh, oh dear that does feel quite lovely- my, he’s gorgeous..._ “Oh- Julian-“

 

The doctor paused, worried he had overwhelmed Garak. “Are you alright, should I stop?”

 

“N- nnh dontstopplease... mh- “

 

Bashir had just begun to move again when he was surprised to feel a hand on the back of his head, guiding him until the two were eye and eye. He adjusted his position and kept thrusting, allowing Garak to pull him closer.

 

“Like this- Oh!” Garak pressed their heads together, the crest on his forehead pressing the smooth space of Bashir’s, and receiving pressure and friction in return. “Oh yes... yesyesyesyesyes, Like that Julian, you can- oh- speed up if you please- my stars!”

 

He held Bashir where his neck met his head, ensuring they stayed connected, while he keened and panted. As Bashir sped up, Garak began to react more and more, grinding down when Bashir was fully in him, meeting each perfect thrust, his cries raising in pitch and volume whenever Bashir would angle himself just right to strike the sweet spot inside him, or provide just the right amount of friction to his cock.

 

“Ohh Elim, Elim...” Figuring that Garak must hold some significance in pressing their heads together, Bashir did his best to keep in place while moving to kiss him. Their noses bumped and rubbed, but neither minded, as they were so lost in each other.

 

After some moments of this, Garak felt himself near his end. He lifted his legs and wrapped them around Bashir’s waist, pulling him closer.

 

“Julian, I’m going to- oh, I think I’m going to finish, are you close my dear? I want- mhn, I want you to fill me.” Bashir’s breath hitched and he tightened his grip.

 

“Are you sure Elim?” Garak nodded, his crest grinding against Bashir’s smooth forehead.

 

“Yes, oh my dearest yes! Oh- Julian!” Garak cried out as his cock twitched, his release coating his round stomach, spilling off onto the bed beneath them. Garak gasped.

 

“The bed- mess- I’m sor- mhn-“ his voice was shaky with both ecstasy and fear. _There you go, you’ve ruined everything by making a mess. You’re like a vole in heat, no decency._ He had begun to whimper without noticing. Bashir slowed down his thrusts.

 

“Shh, you’re alright Elim, it’s just bedsheets, it’s not like I quite expected them to make it through this unscathed.” He gave Garak’s hand a reassuring squeeze, and with his other hand, he took Garak’s member, giving him gentle, even strokes to help him enjoy his orgasm, the motion drawing a few more weak threads of cum from him before he started to soften. Garak gave a weak smile. His body twitching around Bashir as he continued to thrust.

 

“Mmh, Elim, last- oh god- last chance, you’re sure you want it inside?” Garak pulled him in weakly with his legs, his body well spent.

 

“Yes my dear, yes, fill me more, I want this, oh how I’ve wanted this...” Bashir kissed Garak as he came, his cries muffled by the Cardassian’s mouth. Garak wasn’t expecting the pressure that came with a human’s release, he broke the kiss with a surprised “Oh!”.

 

Bashir gave one final deep grind in, drawing content sighs from both the men. “I’ve got to pull out now dear, I’m far too sensitive to stay.” Garak nodded and relaxed his legs, letting them rest on the bed, and Bashir tentatively removed his forehead from Garak’s so he could access the state of their bodies. As Bashir pulled out, Garak’s softened member made its way back into it’s sheath, a small trail of cum making its way from the stretched slit. “Oh my god, Elim. Oh, I wish you could see this. You’re already so incredible and now, with this sheath of yours overflowing with my cum, god, I could get hard again just from this.”

 

Garak gasped and looked down at himself, covered in sticky, white fluid. _What does he see in me? Aside from his own seed, of course._ He looked up at Bashir, his blue eyes meeting the dark ones of his partner. _I think I really love him. Can I tell him? I shouldn’t, I’ll scare him._ Swallowing his pride and fear, Garak bought their joined hands up to his mouth so he could kiss Bashir’s. “My dear doctor, Julian, I- I think I’m really in love with you.” Expecting rejection, Garak was surprised to feel slight, yet deceptively strong arms wrap around him.

 

“Elim! I was really hoping you’d say that, saves me the trouble of having to tell you first, you know how terrible I am with that sort of thing.” The two smiled at each other, Garak returning Julian’s hug with the most strength he could muster. Bashir gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pulled away. “Mm, let me grab something from the bathroom to clean us up, normally I’d offer a shower, but you look so tired, I think you might fall asleep standing up if we try.” He said with a chuckle.

 

Garak sat up, nearly gasping as he felt more of Bashir’s release fall from his slit. “Thank you, Julian. I doubt I’d make it very far down the halls looking like this.” He stretched and suppressed a yawn. Bashir returned to the bed with some damp and dry towels and began to wipe Garak down.

 

“Oh, I was rather hoping you’d stay the night, but if you want to go to your quarters...”

 

“I- oh Julian I’d love to stay, you really don’t mind?” He laughed as he dried Garak down.

 

“As long as you don’t mind helping me change the sheets.” The pair smiled and shared a quick, gentle kiss before getting up to attend to the mess on the bed.

 

When the sheets had been changed, the two climbed into bed together, facing one another with their limbs tangled together. Garak was the first to fall asleep. Bashir found himself entranced by the soft breaths of the man before him, he fell asleep counting the rise and fall of Garak’s chest. For the first time in years, Garak didn’t toss or turn. Any nagging thoughts or bad dreams that came to him were chased away by the post-coital bliss he felt, and the feeling of his beloved in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 coming soon! It's all typed, just gotta format and edit


	4. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry about the wait on this one! It is very short and just fluff, but I have 2 nice, long explicit chapters all formatted that are in the process of being proofread (or beta'd I guess is the word?)! Got super busy with work, and I went to Miami AIDSWalk so I didn't have much time for writing.

Garak woke up feeling content, but confused when he opened his eyes and didn’t see his own home. _Where- oh yes, that really happened didn’t it?_ He breathed in deeply through his nose, letting his mouth hang open so he could drink in the scent of Bashir.

  
  


“Oh, you’re up! I was going to wait for you, but I was a bit parched and wanted some tea. Rokassa juice, dear?” He turned to face the voice, Bashir stood by the replicator, messy hair and dressed in his pajamas, with the zip in the front undone, which teased a look at his furred chest.

  
  


Garak rumbled and sat up, stretching and yawning. “Mmh, yes, thank you.”

  
  


Bashir smiled and fetched their drinks from the machine in the wall, then bought them over to the bed, placing them on the bedside table so he could greet Garak with a strong hug. “Good morning, Elim! God, I could really get used to saying that.... sleep well?”

  
  


“Oh very.”Garak returned the embrace with as much sleepy strength as he could muster. “Best I’ve slept in, oh years.” Grinning and looking into Bashir’s eyes, he grabbed a glass from the table and took a sip. Almost instantly he grimaced, fighting to keep from spitting.

  
  


“Elim! What’s wrong, is it too hot?”

  
  


He vigorously shook his head ‘no’ and groaned.

  
  


“Too cold?” He said, cocking his brow.

  
  


Garak swallowed his mouthful with some difficulty and wiped at his mouth. “Wrong drink.” He croaked. “Ugh, my dearest how can you _possibly_ enjoy something that sweet?”

  
  


Bashir laughed and took the glass from Garak, placing it on the table and handing him his Rokassa juice. “It’s an acquired taste I suppose. Though, to be truthful, I’d much rather taste you again.”

  
  


Garak sputtered and smiled, leaning in as Bashir kissed him.

  
  


“Mm, double sweet.”

  
  


Garak’s crest flushed a pale blue, he took a sip of his drink, then placed his glass down. Breathing deeply, he pressed his forehead against Bashir’s. He rumbled. “My dear...” They stayed like this, simply breathing shared air, and smiling at each other, until Bashir began talking.

  
  


“You know, I meant to ask last night, but you were really down for the count after our little romp.” He rubbed Garak’s arms. “What’s this mean? I assume it means something, you were rather dead set on doing it last night.” He gestured up with his eyes, drawing attention to where their heads met.

  
  


Garak breathed in, fondly remembering the feeling of Bashir’s smooth forehead pressed to his crest while the slim Human claimed him. “Your assumption was correct my dearest, I’m not sure if humans have anything quite similar, but for Cardassians, it’s- well...” He mulled his thoughts over in his head.  _ This translator’s more trouble than it’s worth, no word for this in Standard, none for that in Kardasi, and the pronunciation of these Standard words, really my tongue isn’t suited to this!  _ “ I think, the easiest way to explain it, is to call it a sign of devotion. To offer myself to you in this way- many Cardassians consider it more important then sex.”

  
  


Bashir nuzzled into the shared touch. “Really?”

  
  


Garak nodded. “Oh yes. To offer oneself in this way... my dearest, I have given myself to you, in mind and body. Usually it’s not something done on the first night together, I know, but- I-“ he took an even breath, reaching for Bashir’s hand to steady himself. “You saved my life doctor, in more than one way. These years we’ve known each other...”

  
  


“Elim...” Bashir bought his hand up to caress the side of Garak’s face.

  
  


Garak closed his eyes and nuzzled into the touch. “My dear, you’ve been the highlight of my days since you arrived on this station. I was staying alive out of spite more then anything, trying to get back at those who put me into exile by leaving them without the satisfaction of my death.”

  
  


Bashir thought to himself about what Tain had told him, about how he wanted Garak to continue suffering. He banished the thought from his mind, he’d long decided to minimize Garak’s pain in any way he could.

  
  


“But then you showed up. Far from deterred by this- untrustworthy Cardassian, you became my friend, and a very close friend at that. There were so many times you could have abandoned me, but you stayed. When my… _implant_ became unbearable, I had even tried to push you away, but-“ Garak had begun to tremble. _Stop it . Stop talking like this, you’ll scare him off. You’re so weak._

  
  


“ I stayed.”

  
  


“You stayed.” He fought to keep his voice from cracking, failing to keep tears from welling up in his eyes.

  
  


Gently, Bashir bought his thumb up to wipe at Garak’s eye. “Oh Elim...” they stayed like this, once again, taking each other in. 

  
  


“I had given up. I really had. Your friendship gave me a reason to continue. And now-“ He took Bashir’s hand in his own and held it. Looking into the human’s eyes, he spoke in Kardasi.

  
  


“Elim, the translator won’t tell me what you said.” Bashir looked at him with wide eyes.

  
  


Garak closed his eyes and hummed. “It is a bit of an old phrase. I was saying that you are the one who is dearest to me. My dear, you are my warmth, and the one who brings peace to my troubled mind. I would love nothing more than to devote myself to you.”

  
  


Bashir squeezed Garak’s hand and kissed him. “Oh Elim. My Elim. Oh my dear-“ Bashir wrapped his arms around the older man and held him tight. “I’d love to devote myself to you too. I’ll be your partner-“ He took one of Garak’s hand and brought it up to the level of their faces. “And you’ll be mine.” He repeated the action with their other hands.

  
  


Garak grinned and rumbled, and the next thing Bashir knew, he was on his back, strong, scaly arms holding him tight as his face and neck were covered in kisses.

  
  


“Elim!” He laughed as he let his fingers dance along the broad back and shoulders above him, with their bodies so close, he felt the vibration of Garak’s rumble. “You know, I’m off work today, how about after a nice breakfast at the replimat we, mmh, show each other our devotion?” He traced designs on Garak’s chest with a finger, giving him quick kisses.

  
  


Garak grinned and wove his fingers into Bashir’s hair. “Oh I’d love that, my dear. Though, I should probably stop by my quarters and get a change of clothes.... or should I grab a few things?” Bashir nestled his head into Garak’s hand.

  
  


“Whatever you think you’ll need, you can stay with me as long as you’d like Elim.” They cuddled until Garak’s content rumbles gave way to the quiet rumbling of his stomach. The two got dressed (Garak, in his clothes from the night before) and made their way to Garak’s quarters, ready for their first meal in the replimat as a couple.

  
  
  


 


	5. Somebody to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it's been taking to update! I should have the next chapter up within the next week.

 

 

The two sat at their usual table, facing each other with their plates between them and hands held under the table. They ate their meals, and bickered over books, same as they would on any day. Every so often, one would squeeze the others hand or use their thumb to give it a stroke. Soon enough Bashir had finished his plate, and Garak had picked enough bits and pieces off his own to be satisfied, and the topic of conversation came to a turn.

  
  


“My dear, did you... do you really mean those things you said? About... about us I mean, about me.”

  
  


Bashir tightened his grip on Garak’s hand and look into his eyes with a loving smile. “Of course, Elim. Every word, and oh I could go on.”

  
  


Garak felt his heart swell. “Oh Julian... what do you say we finish up here and return to your quarters?”

  
  


Bashir’s smile grew. “You know, I was just about to suggest the same thing.” He stood up from his chair and leaned over to give Garak a quick peck on the temple before gathering his tray and cleaning up. Garak’s face contorted as he tried to hide his smile, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

  
  


They linked arms and walked back to Bashir’s quarters. As they made their way, Bashir would lean over to pepper Garak with quick kisses, drawing grins and gasps from the Cardassian.

  
  


“My dear, what if someone sees us?” He quietly inquired with a chuckle. Bashir merely replied with a nonchalant shrug, but Garak nudged his shoulder. “No, really! What would we do?”

  
  


“well, I guess we’d have to give them something to really see.” Bashir wove his fingers into Garak’s hair and pulled him into a kiss.

  
  


Garak’s crest flushed, eyes intermittently darting about the hall as the two kissed. _Of all the shameless, flashy- oh dear is that- it is! And here in public!_ Bashir’s tongue teased at Garak’s lips, swiping them as they kissed, enticing them open. Garak offered no resistance, letting Bashir push through and explore his mouth, little moans being muffled by the human’s mouth. Bashir broke the kiss to run his fingers through Garak’s hair. They smiled at each other and began to walk again, their paces much quicker than before.

 

When they reached the door, Bashir opened it, welcoming Garak in with a flourishing gesture and lead him to the bed. No sooner then Garak sat down, Bashir had climbed on to the bed and began to let his hands roam over Garak’s body, teasingly hiking his shirt up to rub and scratch at the scales on his sides and belly.

 

“Really my dear, so soon? We’ve only just walked in the door.”

 

Bashir slowed his hands. “Well, if you’d rather wait...”

  
  


Garak grinned and pulled his shirt up and off. “I didn’t say that.”

  
  


Bashir looked at him with glee and continued his dexterous exploration. Nimble fingers danced their way to Garak’s shoulders and began to stroke and squeeze the plated ridges and scutes, earning him a rumble and content sigh. “Now, I know you like these being touched, anything else I should know about?”

  
  


Garak’s eyes fluttered close as he hummed and rumbled. “My crests are quite sensitive, and my tail as I’m sure you noticed, but if you really must touch that, please do be careful with it.”

  
  


Bashir increased pressure, kneading the muscles beneath his hands. “Oh of course, scout’s honor. And what else?” Garak leaned back as Bashir massaged him, and before he knew it, he had rolled over into his front while Bashir worked at all his upper back and shoulders. “God, you’re stressed. I can feel it, really I can; I don’t think I’ve ever felt someone so tight.”

  
  


Garak crossed his arms and let his head rest on them, keeping his eyes closed. “Mmh, goes with the territory I suppose, you know, I have some very demanding customers!”

  
  


Bashir rolled his eyes and began to massage in earnest, using his elbow here, thumbs there. “I know that’s not the only thing, Elim, but if you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to.”

  
  


Garak hummed and purred as Bashir worked his stressed muscles. He felt a pressure on his body and tried his best not to flinch. _Don’t worry, don’t worry it’s just Julian, he’s not hurting you. He’s not going to suffocate you. He is_ not _going to hurt you._ Bashir had climbed onto his back and was kissing his neck. He could hardly be considered heavy, but nonetheless, the weight panicked Garak. He felt Bashir’s fingers curl around his neck and couldn’t stand it anymore, he shook the Human off his back and tried his best to stifle a yelp. _Oh, now you’ve done it._

  
  


Bashir scrambled to get off and help Garak sit up. “Easy, easy, your neck looked really stiff, I was just going to rub it down a bit, honest!”

  
  


Looking around hurriedly, Garak bought his hand up to his neck. _He’s right, I can feel them._ “I- I’m sorry Julian it’s a force of habit. I... I do not like to be...” He ground his teeth, trying to think of how to phrase what he meant. “Smothered. Er- physically I mean! All this romance and attention is, well it _is_ a bit new, but I must say I enjoy it.” He gave a small smile that was returned by the man in front of him.

  
  


“That’s perfectly alright, Elim. Thank you for telling me. Is there anything you’d prefer we do?”

  
  


Garak moved his hands to the zipper in Bashir’s front. “Well, first of all, I’d like to get you out of this dreadful ensemble”

  
  


Bashir grinned and held Garak’s hand as he pulled the zipper down. “That can be arraigned.” He shrugged out of the jacket and began pulling off the undershirt, excitedly kicking his pants off and leaving him in just his boxers. He looked into Garak’s eyes and began moving his hands around his own nearly nude body, outlining his features and trailing down to give his tenting boxers a provocative squeeze.

  
  


Garak couldn’t help but lick his lips. “Ohh my dear, I don’t think you know what that does to me.”

  
  


Bashir leaned forward, reaching towards the hem of Garak’s pants. “Mmh I think I’ve got a pretty good idea. Those lovely crests of yours are blue as a summer’s day on Risa.”

  
  


Garak let out an exaggerated groan that gave way to a chuckle. “Julian, that was terrible.”

  
  


Bashir bowed his head apologetically. “Let me make it up to you... like this, hm?” He began to lick a stripe up the crest in the center of Garak’s chest. He licked circles and lines on and around the blue-flushed crest, pressing his tongue into the hollow.

  
  


“Oh, ohhh yes, Julian m-my dear where did you ever learn that?”

  
  


Bashir laughed, his breath warming the sensitive area. Looking up, he gestured to his own chest and the two dark, raised spots of skin. “Well, it’s not very different from human nipples, not to mention other lovely little bits on a wide variety of species.”

  
  


_So experienced.... and you’re meant to be the intelligence agent._ Garak cocked his head and looked at the small bumps, moving his hands towards them. “Last night you had me touch them, is there ah, anything else I should keep in mind?”

  
  


Bashir sighed contently as he felt Garak’s thumb’s press into his nipples. “Just do what feels right. Rubbing, pinching, pulling, biting... they all feel nice in their own way.”

  
  


“Biting?” Garak asked with a raised brow.

  
  


Bashir answered with a nod and immediately put his mouth back on Garak’s crest. He gave it a few quick laves with his tongue and began to suck on it. He then took the uppermost rim in his teeth and began to gently apply pressure, causing Garak to whimper and arch his back.

  
  


“Oh! D-do that again- ah-“

  
  


Bashir continued to suck and nibble on Garak’s crest, drawing lovely content noises from him. Garak moved his hand to Bashir’s shoulder, gripping it and using his thumb to rub him absentmindedly. Bashir teased at Garak’s pants again and began to pull them down, letting them pool around his knees. He hummed and let his fingers wander to Garak’s lowest crest, thumbing and caressing it. Experimentally, he gave it a pinch, causing Garak to yelp.

  
  


Bashir pulled his mouth off the crest with a wet sound. “Oh, sorry! Sensitive?”

  
  


Garak rubbed Bashir’s shoulder lightly. “Very. Gentle please.”

  
  


Bashir gave the crest in front of him a little kiss. “Got it. Let me get these pants all the way off and I’ll make that up to you as well.”

  
  


Garak leaned back and moved his legs to let Bashir slide his pants off. “I’d hardly say you need to, but it is much appreciated.”

  
  


Bashir grinned and hummed, nuzzling and running his hands along Garak's newly freed thighs. Bashir began to kiss his way up, nibbling and sucking as Garak’s legs began to tremble.

  
  


“Nnh- my dear, if you keep that up I won’t be able to help but bloom.”

  
  


Bashir hummed and looked up from his place between Garak’s legs. “Oh good! Mmh I can’t wait to see that cock of yours again.”

  
  


Garak gasped at Bashir’s language. “My dear-“

  
  


Bashir nuzzled Garak’s slit, which had begun to swell and part. “Are you going to receive again or shall I try and take you?”

  
  


Garak squirmed from the feeling of Bashir’s breath on his sensitive slit. “I- mhm- would- oh... would you mind, ah- f-filling me again?”

  
  


Bashir chuckled, warm air coming from his nose and blowing on Garak. “Oh, not at all dear, as much as I want to feel that pretty thing in me, it’s quite lovely to watch your face while I fuck you, oh and that slit of yours does feel just wonderful.”

  
  


Garak gasped again. _How effortlessly crass he can be... those words from that sweet face... my, he really will be the end of me._

  
  


Bashir rubbed Garak’s thighs. “Should I uh, quit the dirty talk? I don’t know if I’ve ever heard you swear, if it’s something you’re not comfortable with I can stop.” He asked, a look of genuine concern visible on his face.

  
  


“Oh, oh no! I assure you it’s more than fine. My avoidance of profanity is... let’s just say my father was very disproving of it. I was not allowed to say anything of the sort growing up and I guess it just, hmm stuck. But let’s change the subject, please.”

  
  


Bashir nodded and hummed. “Not a problem at all, I think I know a perfect topic.” Garak was about to respond, but was cut off by a keening whine as Bashir began to knead and gently pull at his lowermost crest. “I’d love to see how you react to getting some attention here, you looked so beautiful while I played with your other crests.” Bashir gave the area a long lick and looked up at Garak.

  
  


“D-did I?”

  
  


Bashir hummed and nodded, then put his mouth on the crest, sucking and stroking it with his tongue. Garak panted and moaned, little cries of ‘Julian’ slipping from him. He rumbled and his moans slid up in pitch as Bashir moved his hands from Garak’s thighs to his slit. He massaged the scaly skin as he continued to mouth and suck the crest before him. After a few more minutes of this, Bashir moved his mouth down to Garak’s slit, using his fingers and tongue to tease the lips apart, humming and massaging as he worked his tongue into the space and sighing as he got a taste of Garak. “Mmh, god you taste wonderful.”

  
  


“Oh- d-do I?” Garak fidgeted and spread his legs farther apart.

  
  


“Oh absolutely.” Bashir crooned and sunk his tongue deep into Garak’s slit, greedily lapping at the sensitive skin before abruptly pulling his mouth away and stretching up. “Here, have a taste.”

  
  


Garak was mesmerized as Bashir leaned in for a kiss. _Is that really what I taste like? It’s sweeter than I thought... a bit salty, but very sweet..._ Bashir broke the kiss, moving back to his spot between Garak’s legs. Garak watched him mesmerized with mouth left slightly open. Bashir looked up at him, eyes half lidded, and cheeks creased with his smile. He lowered his head, keeping eye contact for as long as he could, and began to lick and suck at Garak’s slit again. Garak’s breath hitched and his eyes screwed shut.

  
  


“Julian- I’m-“

  
  


Bashir let out a warm breath as the tip of Garak’s penis began to emerge from its sheath. “It’s alright. Let it happen, I’ve been waiting for this... mmhm, oh yes, I do love this. It’s really beautiful, Elim.” Bashir let his fingers ghost along his blue shaft, drawing them up and down the newly revealed length.

  
  


_I can’t believe it. He’s left me speechless, truly speechless. The sight of him, his words, these sensations... come on, say something!_ “Julian-“

  
  


Bashir put his lips around the head of Garak’s cock and was slowly moved farther down, taking is length with no problem. At the sound of his name, he gave Garak a quizzical look. “Hm?”

  
  


“Th-thank you.”

  
  


Bashir had to fight to keep from grinning too wide, Garak could feel puffs of warm air from the human’s nose all around as he began to bob his head, letting his tongue caress the ridges as he moved.

  
  


“Julian I- nnh- I won’t last very long...”

  
  


With a small noise, Bashir pulled off. “Do you want to finish like this, or-“

  
  


Garak sat up and reached for Bashir’s crotch, grasping at his achingly hard cock through his boxers. The fabric was taut as he pressed against it, and a bead of wetness from his precum was visible at the peak of the bulge. Bashir’s breath caught in his throat and he sighed. “I want- “ Garak cleared his throat. “I would like to repay you first, for-“ He gestured to himself.

  
  


Bashir smiled modestly. “Elim, really, you don’t need to pay me back for that, but, if you do want to suck me off, by all means...” Bashir put his hand on Garak’s, gently moving it so he could free himself from his underwear. He let out another sigh as his cock sprung free.

  
  


Garak licked his lips. “I know we... tried this last night, but I’m not very skilled with this... practice...”

  
  


Bashir combed his fingers through Garak’s hair. “Could have fooled me. You’ll do fine dear.”

  
  


Garak swallowed and nodded. He made a small noise as he guided Bashir to lay back. He kneaded at his thighs and got low and close. His eyes rolled back and he couldn’t help but moan from the sight and smell of him. Garak took the head in his mouth. _That taste. Strange, how it can be so different, yet so similar. And that bit of skin._ “Julian, if you don’t mind my asking, do all humans have this... bit of skin? It’s lovely to play with but, it seems awfully extravagant.”

  
  


Bashir kept his fingers moving gently through Garak’s hair, careful not to pull or push him. “Hm? Oh, yes, not the prettiest term, but it's called foreskin. And on Earth everyone has one- oh, well, not everyone, some people have it removed. I like mine though, mmh think the ‘extravagance’ fits me, don’t you? It feels nice to slide it along- oh yes just like that.”

  
  


Garak had gently taken the foreskin with his fingers and begun to slide it up and down, marveling in the way the skin wrinkled then went taut as it glided along his length. He pulled it down so the head was fully revealed, dark red and releasing more precum as Garak furthered his exploration. Garak stuck his tongue out and let the exposed head rest on it, feeling the weight and contemplating the taste. Even with his relatively poor hearing, he could hear Bashir’s breathing change. _I’ll take it we’re similar enough that that’s a good sign..._ He curled his tongue around and took a few slow licks, committing the shape and texture to his memory, before taking the head in his mouth and starting to suck it.

  
  


Bashir murmured words of encouragement, fighting to keep from knotting his fingers in Garak’s hair or buck his hips into Garak’s mouth (he was sure neither would be appreciated). Garak took Bashir deeper, humming as he played with the base and began to rub his balls. Bashir couldn’t help his hips jerking forward. “Shit- Elim I’m sorry!”

  
  


Garak gagged around the cock in his mouth, suppressing a cough and trying his best to keep from recoiling. He was determined to keep Bashir in his mouth this time.

  
  


“Are you alright?”

  
  


Garak nodded, Bashir’s length moving with his mouth. He shut his eyes as he felt a dribble of spit leave the corner of his mouth and tried to wipe it away with little success.

  
  


“Good, good... here.” Bashir reached down and rubbed Garak’s face clean with his thumb, wiping it dry on the bed. He let his other hand come to rest behind Garak’s ear, gently guiding his head to make room so he could play with his balls. He lifted and massaged himself, moaning and sighing. “Just a bit more, then we’ll have to stop so I can fuck you.”

  
  


Garak whined, the vibration traveling through Bashir’s length.

  
  


“Oh- oh Elim that’s nice.” He gently guided Garak by his ear to pull him off. “But anymore of that, and I won’t be able to hold out long enough.”

  
  


He pulled Garak up while leaning down, and kissed him on the lips, then pressed their foreheads together. “Now how shall I have you... ah, I know. Here, lay on your side dear.”

  
  


Garak followed his instructions and turned to his side, propping his head up on a pillow so he could keep looking at Bashir. Bashir took in the sight of Garak before him, naked and waiting.

  
  


“Oh perfect, lovely, just lovely. Now-“ he grabbed Garak’s leg, lifting and bending it, and directed Garak to take hold. “Oh yes, yes that’s perfect. And you’re already nice and ready down here-“ he leaned in and traced a finger along Garak’s slit. “Let me just make sure you’re stretched, my tongue can only do so much you know.”

  
  


Garak nodded and made a noise of agreement. Bashir let two fingers slide into Garak, carefully sinking deep in and scissoring them. He moved them around in Garak, making sure he was sufficiently relaxed and ready. He was indeed ready, he had been nicely separated by Bashir’s earlier attention, and his slit was just about dripping, the tip of his dick was wet with precum.

  
  


“Mmh, I think we’re just about ready. Tell me Elim, do you want the lube again, or shall we use what nature gave us?” Garak thought for a moment, then spoke.

  
  


“If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to try with just my... natural lubrication. I did enjoy what you used last night! But, I- I want to feel just you when you enter me, I mean _really_ feel you.”

  
  


Bashir sucked in air through his teeth. “Ohh Elim... “ He leaned over Garak’s body and began to kiss and mouth at his neck while he fingered him open. Garak moaned, trying to keep his leg held up for Bashir and tilt his head to give access to his sensitive ridges and scales. He kissed and nibbled up Garak’s neck until he reached his aural ridge.

  
  


“Alright, I’m going to enter, are you ready?” He whispered calmly as he removed his fingers from Garak’s slit.

  
  


“Yes. Please yes.” Garak whined and panted, bracing himself.

  
  


Bashir took himself in hand and bought himself into position. He prodded Garak’s entrance and rubbed himself along the lips.

  
  


“Julian, please-“

  
  


“Sorry, I’ll stop teasing.” Bashir gave a gentle kiss to Garak’s cheek and pressed himself in with a sigh.

  
  


Garak cried out as he was entered, his cry turning to a high pitched gasp. Bashir went slowly, letting Garak acclimate to his size.

  
  


“God, those little noises you’re making are wonderful. I love it when you moan for me, Elim. I know nobody else gets to hear these, they’re all mine.”

  
  


Garak smiled and let out a shaky breath. _If it’s noisy he wants, it’s noisy he’ll get._ Garak moaned loudly as Bashir moved, filling him and sliding along with just the right amount of friction. Bashir began to speed up and thrust harder, causing Garak’s cries to grow louder and more frequent. He felt Bashir’s cock graze his sweet spot and yelped, his hand clutched at the bed, and he lost his grip on his leg, the scaled limb bumping against Bashir’s side as he bucked his hips and shook his head.

  
  


“S-sorry- Julian-“

  
  


Bashir gave him a quick kiss and altered his position. “Shh, it’s not a problem, let yourself feel good, Elim. Let yourself react, I’ve got you.” He took hold of Garak’s leg and held it high, hooking it over his shoulder as he thrusted, wet noises of skin on skin and pleasured cries filling the room, Garak’s rumble was nearly lost in all the other sounds.

  
  


“Mmh That opens you right up doesn’t it?”

  
  


Garak clutched at the bedsheets, his cock twitched and pulsed and he felt every muscle in his body react to Bashir’s relentless pounding.

  
  


“Y-yes- yes, oh! Julian I’m- oh I’m close-“ Bashir nuzzled Garak’s leg and moved his hand to pump his cock.

  
  


“Good, I’m close too. Yes- just like that- Cum for me, Elim. That’s it.”

  
  


Garak whimpered as his release came, forming a puddle beneath him, he couldn’t help but to thrust into Bashir’s hand. He lay there panting as Bashir changed his pace and strength, focusing now on his own completion.

  
  


“Do you want it inside again?”

  
  


Garak gave a weak nod. “Y-yes, I want... fill me please...” Bashir smiled.

  
  


Bashir fought to stay composed, his words took on an unmistakable stammer. “I like when you tell me what you want. And it is very hot that you like being fucked and filled like this.”

  
  


Garak whimpered and grabbed at Bashir’s body, stroking and pulling his arms and sides.

  
  


“I-is it?”

  
  


“Oh yes, very.”

  
  


“I’d- nnh- I’d like to do more sometime.”

  
  


Bashir moved Garak’s leg and adjusted himself so he could kiss Garak as he continued thrusting. He was breathless and panting. “Oh believe m- me. We’ll do plenty.”

  
  


Garak smiled and fought to keep his eyes from shutting, he was spent and his body had become oversensitive following his orgasm, but he wanted more.

  
  


“Ah- h-here it comes!” Bashir cried out as he came, coating Garak’s insides. Garak gasped and sighed as he was filled, grabbing Bashir and calling his name, his voice hoarse and weak.

  
  


“Yes, oh yes Elim-“ Bashir felt himself fall forwards, thinking quickly, he moved to the side so not to smother Garak. The two turned to face each other, spent and satisfied, Garak weakly reached for Bashir’s head, pulling him close and pressing their foreheads together.

  
  


“My dearest...” they laid together, limbs entangled and covered in their fluids.

  
  


“Mmh, we’re going to be very sticky if we leave this for long.”

  
  


Garak gave Bashir a lazy kiss. “I don’t mind, it’s a nice little reminder.”

  
  


Bashir chuckled. “Well, I’m glad you think of it that way, but I’m afraid I’d rather not deal with that sensation. I’ll be back in a moment.” Bashir gave Garak a quick peck on the nose, and squirmed his way out of his grasp, eliciting a dissatisfied noise from Garak.

  
  


He returned with a large glass of water, clean blanket, and two towels, one damp and the other dry. “Here we are...” He rolled Garak onto his back and began to wipe him down, paying careful attention as he cleaned his sensitive slit and penis, putting the towel down to massage the appendage back into its protective sheath.

  
  


Garak had begun to nod off, but Bashir shook him gently. “Elim dear, have something to drink before you fall asleep please.” He handed him the glass of water, and Garak nodded and downed half of it, leaving the rest for his partner. Bashir thanked him and took a drink for himself. He placed the empty glass on the bedside table and grabbed the blanket, draping himself and Garak, then reaching over to tuck Garak in on his side. They coiled their arms around each other, their legs once again tangling, as they nuzzled and drifted off to sleep.  Bashir lamented his upcoming night shift , but wanted to make this moment last. He sighed contentedly as he watched Garak smile in his sleep, and followed soon after.

 


	6. Burning For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really gonna try and stop self critiquing so hard so it doesn't take so long for updates! Sorry for how long this one took, it was finished months ago, but I couldn't stop proof-reading, here's hoping it was worth the wait!

  
  


The two had been together now for some months. They told only a select few (the word told being used loosely, as Jadzia figured it out on her own, and O'Brien unfortunately walked in on an intimate moment.) but did nothing to hide their affection for one another. They would hold hands, their meals together in the replimat became more frequent. Bashir could often be seen in tailored suits and tunics when off duty.

  
  


Bashir's birthday eventually came around, and after recovering from the Lethean's attack, and trudging through many busy shifts in the infirmary, he and Garak sat down in his quarters for a quiet (belated) birthday supper. They pulled the dining table over to the couch, and sat cuddled together eating bits of Bashir's favorite earth dishes.

  
  


"And this one my dear?" Garak asked, lifting a warm mug from the table, contemplating the cream hiding its contents.

  
  


"Oh! Oh, I think you'll like that one, it's hot chocolate." Garak quirked the ridge above his eye and sniffed with his mouth open. Slowly, he took a small sip. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth it bought, and swallowed. Bashir barely has time to ask his thoughts before Garak uncharacteristically downed the whole mug. Bashir looked at him and couldn't help but laugh. Garak started back, eyes wide, whipped cream clinging to the corners of his lips. "I take it you liked that, hm?"

  
  


"My dear,  _ how _ have you just now introduced me to this? It's wonderful! So warm, and- dearest you know how I enjoy chocolate." 

  
  


Bashir grinned and took the empty mug, setting on the table. "Maybe I was worried you'd like the drink more then me." Garak shot him a look. Bashir's only response was to chuckle and use his fingers to gently wipe the foam from Garak's lips, bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. "Well, to be quite honest, I thought I'd wait for your birthday to come around and order some from earth. Real chocolate that is, not replicated like this. But uh, I couldn't figure out when it was." Bashir gave an apologetic grin.

  
  


Garak pressed his forehead to Bashir's. "My dear, you could have simply asked."

  
  


Bashir's grin widened. "Like you would have told the truth?"

  
  


Garak leaned back, and fluttered his eyelids. "When have I  _ ever _ a told a lie?" 

  
  


Bashir took hold of his hand, content from the small feast they shared. He shook his head fondly. "Well?"

  
  


Garak squeezed Bashir's hand and bought it up to kiss. "Well. I don't know what the date is with your calendar, but I can tell you when it is on Cardassia. Consider it an extra gift since we had to mmh, postpone this lovely birthday dinner. "

  
  


Bashir's eyes lit up. "No chance I'll be able to wring your age out of you, eh old man?"

  
  


Garak huffed, feigning offense. "Oh no, not yet my dear, but perhaps soon." Bashir grinned and listened expectantly as Garak told him the date according to Cardassians.

  
  


Bashir began to prepare for Garak's birthday the next morning, finding what the day and month would be was simple enough, and he was delighted to see it had not yet passed this year. He put in an order through Quark for an assortment of chocolates, from different planets, making sure to order extra Delavian chocolates, knowing they were Garak's favorite. He briefly considered organizing a party with hats and balloons and cake, but decided against it as he didn't think Garak would like it very much (and he didn't know who to invite).

  
  


Garak took notice of Bashir's secrecy not long after this began.  _ Really now, is he trying to surprise me with some grand gesture? I'd much prefer a quiet night at home but... dear me, he does look quite excited for... whatever it is he's planning. _ He nodded fondly at the thought. As much as he may have dreaded the idea of a loud party, he couldn't help but appreciate the trouble Bashir was going to.

  
  


The day came soon enough, Garak thought Bashir was going to jump out of his skin from excitement.  _ You'd think it was  _ his _ birthday. But- hm, then again, he really didn't get to celebrate his, and he does like this sort of thing. _

  
  


Bashir made sure he would have the day off, and told Garak to come to his quarters early for a dinner. He showed up in a plain, everyday tunic to Bashir's home and rang the chime. He was greeted enthusiastically by Bashir in a suit.  _ I'm sure it's a Terran fashion but I really must tailor that for him. _ He entered and went straight for Bashir's arms. They shared a quick kiss before Garak ran his hands along the suit. "What's all this about?" 

  
  


Bashir gave a sheepish grin. "Oh, this old thing? Just something I wear to the holosuites with Miles. On Earth they're usually, well- they're reserved for special occasions and that sort of thing, and I think this is absolutely a special occasion." He lightly wrapped his arms around Garak and pressed their foreheads together.

  
  


Garak smiled and hummed. "So, what have you planned for tonight, hm? Surely you don't expect  _ me _ to play one of those tacky holonovels." 

  
  


Bashir began to lead Garak by the hand, pulling him towards the couch, the table pulled to it again.  _ How did he manage that on his own? _

  
  


"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. No I just put something small together. A nice little dinner of some Cardassian dishes I found, some hot chocolate of course, and just some little gifts."

  
  


"Mmh, you know me so well, dear." They chuckled and sat themselves down, switching between feeding themselves and each other as Garak excitedly explained the origins and significance of the dishes Bashir replicated. When Garak ate his fill and was warm and content, Bashir reached to the side of the couch and produced a box, it was thin, but long and wide, wrapped in paper with muted greens and blues, with a modest ribbon tied around it.

  
  


"Happy birthday Elim, it's time for your first gift of the night!" Garak flushed and nuzzled into Bashir, accepting the gift from him.

  
  


"My dear really, you didn't have to go through so much trouble, that lovely dinner was more then enough." Bashir draped an arm over Garak's shoulder. "Oh come on, it's only your birthday once a year, open it so I can hurry and give you your next gift." He rubbed gently at Garak's shoulder as the Cardassian loosened the ribbon and carefully undid the paper, uncovering a large box with the chocolates Bashir ordered. Garak's eyes went wide and he became clearly excited. "Julian you didn't! And are these Delavian chocolates?"

  
  


Bashir smiled and hugged Garak. "Oh of course! I know how much you love them." Garak returned the hug with backbreaking strength and set the box on the table. "You know, I'm quite full from dinner, and I am watching my figure, but- surely one piece couldn't hurt..." Bashir chuckled and opened the box, selecting a simple square of dark chocolate, closing the box before he bought the little treat up to Garak's mouth.

  
  


"This one's from earth, I think you'll enjoy it." Garak sniffed it, and slowly got his mouth around the little square, taking Bashir's fingers into his mouth, but insuring he didn't bite them. He let the chocolate melt, humming and rumbling as the taste spread. Once the square was gone, he sucked on Bashir's fingers, laving at them with his tongue and making an obscene show.

  
  


Bashir chuckled. "Well it's a good thing you seem to be in the mood, I think it's time for your next gift." Bashir led Garak to the bed and sat him down at the end. He began to strip, jokingly reciting an old Earth song.

  
  


"My dear, I know I'm not fully versed in Earth culture, but what does this song mean? I mean, the 'happy birthday' bit is self explanatory, but- 'Mr President'?"

  
  


Bashir laughed. "I'll explain later, but first- will you do the honors?" He stood only in simple, dark briefs and stuck his hips forward, inviting Garak to pull them down. Garak nodded and put his fingers on Bashir's hips, teasing and stroking them before getting his fingers around the elastic and gently pulling down.

  
  


"Oh you didn't."

  
  


Bashir tried to remain stoic, but a laugh bubbled up none the less. Here he was, standing nude in front of Garak, with a pink ribbon tied into a bow around his cock, looking nearly identical to the one Garak used to decorate the isolinear rod he received on his own birthday. "Oh yes I did."

  
  


"You really did!"

  
  


Bashir laughed as he stepped out of the briefs. "Like what you see?"

  
  


Garak licked his lips. "Well of course dear, but- well, won't it get in the way?"

  
  


"Mmh, not for what I've got planned." Bashir began to undress Garak, who moved around, allowing him access to the closures and lifting his arms and legs so his clothes could be slid off and gently folded.

  
  


"And what might that be, my dearest?"

  
  


Bashir pressed their heads together and gave him a quick kiss. "Well, what I've got planned- is that I'm going to lay you on your back, devour that  _ wonderful _ slit of yours, then climb on top of you, and ride you until you absolutely fill me up with your cum." 

  
  


Garak took a sharp breath and stared dumbfounded.

  
  


"Sound any good?" Bashir asked, as he gently pushed Garak on his back.

  
  


Garak propped himself up on his elbows and stared as Bashir knelt between his legs. "Oh, my dear- Oh!"

  
  


He spread Garak's legs and ducked his head to nuzzle his stomach, giving it a little kiss. He gave another kiss to Garak's crest, causing him to let out a noise. Looking up at him best he could, Bashir began to lick and suck at the little crest, giving it the occasional nibble. Every little bite drawing a short, high moan from Garak. He rubbed at Garak's legs and moved further down, licking a long stripe along Garak's slit. Garak cried out. "Mmh, do you like that? C'mon birthday boy, answer me now."

  
  


Garak whined and rumbled. "Y- oh yes- yes Julian!"

  
  


"Oh good." He returned to the slit, sinking his tongue between the folds and giving nice, long licks. He listened for the changes in Garak's breathing to try and focus on what made him feel best, grinning any time Garak would arch his back or let out a cry. He reached his hand for Garak's and bought it down, placing it on his head.  _ What's he doing? Does he want me to-  _ When Garak tentatively wove his fingers into Bashir's hair, Bashir rewarded him with a kiss on his slit. It began to part and Bashir could just make out the tip of his blue cock beginning to show. He returned to the slit, coaxing him out with his tongue, licking and sucking at any place he could reach until Garak began to truly evert. He reflexively pulled at Bashir's hair as his cock emerged from its protective sheath. He whimpered, loosing his grip before Bashir reached to hold his hand in place. 

  
  


"You're alright Elim, I like you pulling my hair, I want you to do whatever you want with me, it's your night and- oh I can't wait to get this in me..." He wound his fingers around the newly emerged appendage, slicking his fingers with Garak's secretions so he could begin to pump. Garak bit his lip and tugged at Bashir's hair. "Oh yes, just like that, you can really yank it if you'd like. Mmh" When he was satisfied with Garak's hardness, he moved his hands and sat up, sitting above Garak's waist with his knees surrounding his hips. "Not too- um, I'm not smothering you am I?"

  
  


Garak nodded, hurriedly. "N-no you're fine dear, y-you're so light it's like you're barely there." He moved his hand to Bashir's thigh and rubbed it encouragingly.

  
  


"Oh good! Now, do you want me to prepare myself, or would you like to do the honors?"

  
  


Garak looked up in wonderment. "You'd let me? You do know I've never done something like this, don't you?"

  
  


Bashir nodded. "No matter, dear, your lovely fingers are so thick, and you do such wonderful things with them. Mmh, I know you'll open me right up."

  
  


Garak whimpered and stilled his hand. "Julian how do you do that? You say such filthy words but, oh-  _ oh _ the things they do to me. " 

  
  


Bashir grinned and reached for Garak's hands. “We'll start with one, hm? Could you grab the lube off the nightstand, please?" Garak excitedly reached for the little tube and passed it to Bashir, who undid the cap and squeezed some onto Garak's hand, taking extra care to slick up his fingers. He tilted his hips and guided Garak's index finger to his behind, shuddering as the digit pressed against his entrance. "Right, now just- oh yes, just like that. " Garak pressed in, staring as he felt the warmth of Bashir around his finger. " _Just_ \- mmh, like that." Bashir took him by the wrist and began moving the finger up and down, feeling it stretch him. "Now the next..." Garak carefully plunged another finger in, causing Bashir to pull a quickly hidden grimace, then squeeze around him. "Spread your fingers apart, careful now..." Garak began to move his fingers apart and together, as he saw and felt Bashir do before. Bashir moaned and fought to keep his hips from bucking. "Nh- one more Elim, I'm almost ready. God I need you in me, need your cock to fill me." Garak's breathing grew heavy, he pressed another finger in, drawing a noise from Bashir. He worked to stretch Bashir and open him up, gently gliding his fingers in and out. "You sure you've never done this Elim? You're quite good at it."

  
  


Garak's crests flushed. "A-am I?"

  
  


Bashir nodded. "Mmh, very." He worked his fingers until Bashir steadied him, and directed him to pull his fingers out. "Ready dear?"

  
  


Garak chuckled. "You're asking me if I'm ready when  _ you _ are the one who's about to- I mean- Julian, my dear, you're the one being penetrated.”

  
  


"Well, I wouldn't want to overwhelm you, now would I?" Bashir drew circles on Garak's chest with his finger. He took the bottle of lube and spread some on Garak's cock. "I know you're quite slick already but mmh, really, you can't ever use too much lube." Garak nodded in agreement and stared as Bashir took his cock and held it up, slowly lowering himself until the tip prodded against his entrance. Bashir sighed as the tip slid in. He lowered himself gently, taking Garak deeper and deeper. His pace grew slower as he went farther down, wincing as Garak stretched him. "Fuck, you're big. Thick. God, you're probably the thickest I've taken." Garak watched, mesmerized. He switched his eyes between staring at Bashir's face, to his straining cock, it stood proud, the ties of the ribbon bouncing as it bobbed. The pair groaned in unison as Garak found himself fully buried in Bashir. "Oh god, Elim, I swear, your cock's pressing my stomach out. H-how do you feel?"

  
  


_ How do I feel? I don't know! I feel wonderful and-  _ "I- Warm." Garak managed after babbling and struggling for words.  _ How refined. _

  
  


Bashir smiled and pressed his hands to Garak's chest, splaying his fingers along the scales. He kneaded and gently scratched at him, paying special attention to the scales that covered his vestigial nipples (Garak himself had not known they could be so sensitive before Bashir accidentally scratched at them during one of their romps). Garak fought to keep his head from being thrown back as he moaned. Bashir pulled up so he could begin to slowly slide himself up and down. He winced as he felt Garak's cock twitch and pulse, stretching him wide.  _ He's moving! _ "Oh- oh dear! J-Julian!"  _ If there was ever a time for me to use an expletive now would be perfect... _

  
  


Bashir struggled to keep his eyes open as he picked up his pace and began to bounce. Garak grasped at his hips, digging his fingers in. "Y-yeah Elim, you're- god yes, those lovely fingers of yours are gonna bruise my hips, I ca- mnnh- I can't wait to s-see- ah-." Bashir was interrupted by his own whimpers as he tried to fluff Garak up with dirty talk.

  
  


Garak loosened his grip for a second before squeezing again, worried, but not wanting to disappoint. He rumbled and whined.  _ Should I say something? But what? Dear me, he has stolen my words once again. _

  
  


"Ca-can you feel me swallowing you? You're so big Elim you- " Bashir chuckled weakly. "God sorry, I must sound like some trashy ho- oh god- holonovel mmnh.” He ended his sentence was ended with a high moan.

  
  


Garak rubbed at Bashir's hips. "I don't m- mind my dear, your- oh!" He hissed as he felt Bashir squeeze him. "Your colorful phrases are part of the charm." Bashir grinned and leaned forward, groaning at the change in sensation the movement bought, and kissed Garak, slow and deep as he carefully pulled and squeezed Garak with his insides. A prod with his tongue and well placed scratch caused Garak to buck his hips. Bashir broke the kiss, crying out and keening. "Julian! I'm s-sorry are you alri-ght?"

  
  


Bashir moaned and pressed his forehead to Garak's. "Oh fuck- you're damn right I am! Elim dear, n-not to order you around on your birthday but god- oh do that again, fuck me Elim."

  
  


Garak whined and felt his cock twitch inside Bashir.  _ Won't last long now. _ He made and inquisitive noise as he began to cautiously pump his hips. "I'd like for you to order me around... I- is this right, my dear?" 

  
  


"Oh? Ohh- H-harder, faster, please-" Bashir's replied before moving his face to the junction between Garak's neck and shoulder, gently biting with his front teeth and sucking the scaly ridge. Garak whimpered and picked up his speed, keeping a tight grip on his partner's hips, he began to truly thrust. He sighed and moaned.  _ Not so bad for my first time penetrating if I do say so myself... _ his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp moan from Bashir and a cry of "Oh, god yes!" Right by his ear.  _ And that wonderful sound is truly the icing on my birthday cake. _ He felt Bashir move his arm, reaching between his legs and looked down. He needed to close his eyes for a moment as the sight of him drilling into Bashir nearly undid him, but when he opened them again, he saw Bashir hurriedly untying the ribbon, letting it fall to Garak's stomach in a puddle of precum. He begin pumping his length.  _ Oh dear, I must be lacking...  _ "My dearest, should I do something?" 

  
  


"N-no it's fine just- oh god, keep fucking me, I want to cum while you fuck me, I want you to feel me cum while you're deep inside me." Garak let out a sharp breath and uttered something that was trying to be "Yes dear". He again picked up speed, using his grip on Bashir to pull him and hold him so he could enter deeper and with greater force. Bashir moaned and let out weak laughs, letting words of encouragement spill from him as he stroked himself. Garak felt Bashir's passage tighten for the briefest second before Bashir yelled out. "Fuck I'm coming- oh fuck" he watched as Bashir tugged his cock and felt him tighten again, this time staying tight as he bucked his hips and shot his load. Thick ropes of cum coated Garak's chest and belly. "Oh yes- yesyes fuck- that's good." He rode out his orgasm, erratically rutting on top of Garak, who stilled himself. "C'mon Elim, fill me, let me feel you." His voice was hoarse and shaky, Garak could tell he was tired. He swallowed air and began to thrust again.

  
  


"J-julian, can you- m-my tolv-" Bashir writhed happily in his post-orgasm hypersensitivity as Garak thrust.

  
  


"Hm? Oh- oh yes, of course dear." He moved his hands to the hidden treasures, gently scratching at the scales. He pinched and flicked at them, hoping it felt as good on the obscured tolv as it did on his own dark nipples. Soon after this, Garak felt his body go ridged, he pumped his hips hard into Bashir a few times before grinding in, burying himself to the hilt. Bashir groaned loudly with each thrust but kept encouraging him.  _ That was too hard you're going to hurt him! That's- oh dear- _ Garak's eyes rolled back and his jaw hung open, a strangled moan escaping him as his seed flooded Bashir. 

  
  


"That's it Elim- god it's warm, oh there's so much of it- mmh thank you dear." Garak took many heavy breaths and grabbed at whatever parts of Bashir he could reach, pulling him close and holding him tight.

  
  


"Y- you're welcome? I mean! I mean thank  _ you _ my dearest, you- I never imagined anything but receiving could be so pleasurable but- my dear you're like art in motion... fine, classic art... though your language is more like hard liquor."

  
  


"Elim!" The two shared a weak chuckle and pressed their heads together, Bashir using all his remaining strength to not fall completely on top of Garak's (so not to smother him.)

  
  


"Its a good liquor I assure you, but harsh none the less." He smiled. "Oh I think this is the finest birthday I've had since- well... Thank you my dearest Julian, I'll be sure next year you get a better gift then psychological torture." Bashir chuckled and nuzzled into their shared touch. They stayed like this until Garak's cock went limp and returned to its sheath. Bashir gasped both at the sudden emptiness and the feeling of thick, Cardassian cum leaking from him.

  
  


"God, that really is a lot."

  
  


Garak flushed and lowered his gaze. "I am... sorry..."

  
  


Bashir chuckled and rocked back on his wobbly legs. Supporting himself with a hand on the bed, he presented himself to Garak. "You've nothing to be sorry for dear, have a look for yourself." Garak choked on air.

  
  


"My dear! Oh Julian if I wasn't so tired- that's- I can easily understand what you said on our first night together." Bashir laughed and lowered himself to sit on Garak's belly, a small pool formed beneath him on the broad scales that his soft member just escaped lying in.

  
  


"You really remember that?"

  
  


"Oh, I remember everything my dear." He said with a content rumble.  _ Everything. _

  
  


"So you are going to remember how I look overflowing with your cum then?"

  
  


Garak gave a strangled chuckle and nodded, licking his lips.  _ How could I ever forget such a vision? If only I could bloom again... _

  
  


Bashir began to stir. "I should clean myself up before this gets cold and uncomfortable.”

  
  


_ No! I'm not done admiring you! _ Garak placed a hand on Bashir's leg. "Wait! Julian, ah- there is something I want to try, that is, if you aren't too tired..." 

  
  


Bashir cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "Oh I've got more then enough energy, dear. What was it you wanted to try?" He scooted himself off Garak's belly, letting his full weight rest on the bed as he carefully sat.

  
  


Garak began to sit up, gently directing Bashir with his hands to lay back. "Well- I do  _ very _ much like when you... devour my- my- ah, entrance, and I have wanted very much to repay you for that feeling. But to put my mouth on your appendage isn't quite the same." 

  
  


Bashir held himself up on his elbows. "Elim, I already told you you don't need to pay me back, I  _ like _ eating you out. Damn, more then like, really, I  _ love _ it!" 

  
  


Garak swallowed air and suppressed a whimper. "I do understand my dear but I  _ want _ to do this. I want to- dear me how do I say this? Julian, I would like to clean my release from you. Uh- with- with my mouth." He spoke in an uncharacteristically choppy manner, unfamiliar both with the vulgarity and vulnerability of the situation. 

  
  


Bashir inhaled sharply. "You're really sure Elim?"

  
  


Garak nodded, and as he'd now seen Bashir do many times, began to lower himself between his legs. The small puddle of cum on his belly rubbed and smeared on the sheets and his slit brushed against the fabric. "I will uh- take care of the laundry when we finish, dearest." He said, grabbing Bashir's ankles.

  
  


“Oh no you won't, it is your birthday after all. I'll get it dear.”

  
  


Garak flushed and nodded. As he moved the thin, hairy legs up, Bashir grabbed himself under his knees to hold them up. Garak licked his lips again and moved towards the cum mess.

  
  


"We can always stop if you need to Elim."

  
  


He nodded again, then realizing Bashir would have a view that was obscured at best made a noise of affirmation.  _ Come on now Elim, fair's fair, don't let him down. _ He placed his hands on Bashir's bottom, using his thumbs to tease at the entrance, spreading him open. Julian was clearly sore, and the well used muscle radiated heat. Keeping his tongue flat, he ran it from the smooth divide and up until he tasted his seed.  _ There's that taste again. I can't believe how sweet I am. _ he continued drawing his tongue up until he finally reached Bashir's entrance. Bashir gasped and Garak felt the muscle under him twitch. "Don't uh- don't hesitate to tell me if I am doing any of this wrong. I am not as experienced as you, and I really would like you feel as good as I do when the situation is reversed." 

  
  


Bashir hummed and clearer his throat. "Elim I promise you're doing just fine. "

  
  


"If you say so, Dearest." He returned his tongue to Bashir's skin. He gave long, slow, even strokes until Bashir looked suitably clean. He moved a hand to lift Bashir's cock out of place as it began to harden again. He placed kisses under Bashir's warm sack and along his taint.  _ That smell is still as simply intoxicating as it was during our first encounter, is it pheromones? I don't care, it's glorious. _ Bashir whimpered and squirmed as Garak kissed and nuzzled him. Garak worked his way back to his entrance and began to stroke and prod with his tongue. Bashir let out a sharp moan as he felt the slick tongue enter him. Garak worked his tongue in and out of the hole, he fondled and stroked Bashir's balls, humming while Bashir struggled to keep his legs up. Garak reached up and guided Bashir to let his legs go, he slowly moved them to rest around his head. 

  
  


"N-not smothering you, am I?"

  
  


He nuzzled Bashir's thighs. "It  _ is _ a bit crowded, but I think I can manage." 

  
  


"Tell me if it gets to much, okay Elim?" Garak hummed and nodded before returning to Bashir's hole.

  
  


Bashir encouraged and coached him as he worked him. "E-Elim, you're doing wonderfully but I'm not going to cum just from this."

  
  


Garak looked up at him through his legs and made a noise of contemplation before reaching his hand to encircle the base of Bashir's cock. Bashir barely time to realized what he was doing before Garak's mouth was covering his head, tongue lapping at his frenulum as Garak made a gentle sucking sensation.

  
  


"Oh fuck- fuck Elim, you're getting good at that. Mnh, not that you were ever bad of course, but- fuck-" breathy moans escaped Bashir as Garak lightly bobbed his head, using his tongue to stroke and tease as he moved and letting his teeth brush against the smooth skin with the lightest of pressure. He continued playing with Bashir's balls as he bobbed and sucked. Humming and using his neck muscles to try and add extra sensations. "Fuck- oh god- E-Elim I'm- oh careful!" No sooner he cried out in warning, Bashir came. As his cum shot down Garak's throat, Garak quickly pulled off.

  
  


_ Too much! _ He coughed and sputtered as cum and drool escaped from passed his lips, but Bashir, even though this was his second orgasm of the night hadn't yet finished. The final weak threads splashed onto Garak's face, pooling in the ridges under his eyes and dripping down his chin. 

  
  


"Oh Elim..."

  
  


Garak wiped a bit of cum from his face before it could fall in his eye. "Thank you Julian."

  
  


Bashir smiled and caressed Garak's face. "Come on, lets have a hot bath, I think you deserve it dear, you were wonderful tonight." Garak nuzzled into the touch and moved to get off the bed.

  
  


"As were you, my dearest one." They walked together to bathroom, holding hands and supporting each other (Garak was tired, and Bashir understandably found himself limping) all the way to the bath tub where they scrubbed one another clean and prepared for bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Garak, don't worry, he'll be happy soon.


End file.
